Jalousie
by Janava
Summary: Que ce passe t'il quand Jane devient parano par rapport à Maura et que tous devient que jalousie ? [Rizzles]
1. Chapter 1

PDV Jane

 _Pour une fois, tous va bien. Pas de meurtrier en série contre moi ou quelqu'un de mon entourage, ça fait deux mois que je suis avec mon copain Bryan et tous ce passe bien aussi. Alors effectivement je peux dire que tous va bien enfin pour une fois !_

Jane regarda à sa droite et vu l'homme qu'elle aimait enfin qu'elle pense aimer. Etant l'heure de se lever, Jane s'extirpa du lit sans faire de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller son merveilleux amant. Elle parti en direction de la cuisine après s'être habillée afin de boire un café puis parti au travail.

Elle arriva dans le hall de sont lieu de travail et parti en direction de la cafétéria voir sa mère. Elle trouva adossé au comptoir Maura en pleine discussion avec Angela, sa mère. Elle s'approcha doucement afin de ne pas déranger les deux personnes qu'elle chérit tant. Jane vint se poser à gauche de Maura. Quand les deux femmes eurent remarquées sa présence, elles arrêtèrent leur discussion et se tournèrent vers Jane tous en souriant.

 **Angela : Comment va ma fille préférer ?**

 **Jane : Je suis ta seule fille ! Mais oui je vais bien ! et vous ?**

 **Angela et Maura : ça va !**

 **Maura : Toujours prête pour ce soir ?**

 **Jane : pour ?**

 **Maura : Pour notre soirée entre filles ! Rien que nous deux !**

 **Jane : Mince ! je suis désolé j'ai complètement oublié et en plus j'ai promis Bryan de rester avec lui regarder le match de baseball.**

 **Maura : C'est la troisième fois déjà que tu annule pour Bryan !**

Sûr cette phrase, Maura parti en trombe vers l'ascenseur. Jane regarda sa mère en haussant les sourcils.

 **Jane : Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ! c'est pas la première fois qu'elle me fais ça ! J'en ai marre de ses manières. Si elle est jalouse au lieu de rester les bras croisés, elle pourrait aller se trouver un copain au lieu de rejeter ses frustrations sur moi !**

 **Angela : Tu ne comprends vraiment rien ma fille !**

 **Jane : Quoi ? Je comprend tous ! Elle est juste jalouse de moi parce que Bryan m'aime moi et pas elle. Je savais dès le début qu'elle en était amoureuse et qu'elle le voulait !**

 **Angela : Jane c'est n'importe quoi !**

 **Jane : Stop ! Ne dis plus rien ! Tu es de son côté alors que tu es MA mère !**

 _Jane parti sur ses paroles en direction de son bureau où elle y retrouva Korsack deux café en main. Pensant que le deuxième devait être pour elle, elle avança la main en direction du gobelet. Mais en même temps Maura pris le deuxième café tous en remerciant Korsack_

 **Jane : tu veux me piquer mon café aussi ?!**

 **Maura : Mais de quoi tu parle bon sang !**

 **Jane : Vouloir me piquer Bryan alors qu'il est avec moi ! C'est digne d'une p**e**

 **Maura : Tu dis vraiment de la merde parfois !** _(Maura commença à pleurer)_ **Fais chier !**

 _Maura parti vers l'ascenseur puis parti vers son bureau, la morgue_

 **Korsack : Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ! tu es complètement parano !**

 **Jane : Pourquoi vous prenez tous sa défense ! C'est elle la fautive !**

 **[Hey tous le monde je reviens après beaucoup d'absence ! j'ai envie de recommencer à écrire mais j'ai un peu du mal alors des reviews pour me dire ce que vous penser du premier petit chapitre me ferai extrêmement plaisir afin de me re motivée ! bisous et désolé pour les fautes ! ]**


	2. Chapter 2

(bonjour tous le monde deuxième chapitre ! merci pour les reviews, je tiens à préciser que oui c'est du rizzles ! )

Précédemment :

 **Korsack : Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ! Tu es complètement parano !**

 **Jane : Pourquoi vous prenez tous sa défense ! C'est elle la fautive !**

Chapitre 2 : Découverte

Jane alla s'installa à son bureau sous les yeux ébahit de ses collègues. Un appelle fit sursauter Jane, après avoir décroché et parlé avec la personne qui l'appelait. Elle se leva de sa chaise et alla voir Korsack.

 **Jane : Un nouveau corps a été découvert près du Bunker Hill Monument. Il faut qu'on y aille tout de suite.**

 **Korsack : Et la morgue ?**

 **Jane : en chemin**

L'équipe ce mit donc en route en direction de la scène de crime. Arrivé sur le lieu, ils y trouvèrent le corps d'un homme sans vie, coucher par terre, baignant dans une marre de sang. Maura, alors accroupie se releva après effectuer sa première observation.

 **Maura : Homme d'environ 35 ans de type caucasien, mort par balle au niveau d'une de ses cotes ce qui à percé veines importante. Il s'est vidé de son sang.**

 **Jane : Oui ça on avait pu le voir on n'est pas bête !**

 **Frankie : Jane !**

 **Maura : j'ai fini mon travail, j'emporte le corps et je vais à la morgue.**

 **Korsack : merci ! On viendra dès qu'on pourra**

 **Jane : TU iras !**

Sur ces gentilles paroles, Maura partie retrouver sa voiture afin de partir tandis les inspecteurs commencèrent leur travail.

 **Frankie : Jane ? Pourquoi tu as été comme ça avec Maura ?**

 **Jane : Comment comme ça ?**

 **Frankie : non, rien oublie !**

 **Jane : ok**

 **Korsack : Bon… Dans la bonne humeur comme dans la mauvaise, ce meurtre ne va pas se résoudre tous seul.**

 **Jane : Ouais, on retourne au poste ?**

Korsack hocha la tête tous comme Frankie puis ils retournèrent en direction du poste. Arrivé aux bureaux, ils commencèrent alors leur enquête.

 **Nina : Bon… J'ai fais une recherche grâce à ses empreintes digital. Monsieur s'appelle Joshua Mcgonald. Employé model dans une chaine de burger apparemment connue.**

 **Jane : Et bien on va aller leur rendre visite. Comment s'appelle cette chaine ?**

 **Nina : Chatty Chatty. Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait que au japon mais elle vient d'ouvrir depuis quelques mois en Amérique !**

 **Jane : Okay, bon ba continue de chercher dans ses antécédents et dis nous si il a de la famille ou des amies proches**

 **Korsack : Aller Jane vient on y va ! Frankie, toi tu reste là et tu essai de retracer sa journée, j'ai vu pas mal de caméra dans le secteur de la scène de crime.**

Ils se mirent tous au travail tandis que Jane se dirigea vers sa voiture.

 **Korsack : Non ! Tu monte avec moi, on va parler tous les deux !**

Jane soupira tout en entrant dans la voiture côté passager.

 **Korsack : Maura et toi, habituellement vous êtes inséparable. On peut limite penser que vous êtes en couple !**

 **Jane : Dis pas de conneries korsack ! C'est dégoutant !**

 **Korsack : Enfin bref ce n'est pas là où je veux en venir. Depuis quelques temps, surtout aujourd'hui, vous vous faites la gueule et réagissez comme des enfants, surtout toi Jane !**

 **Jane : C'est elle qui est entrain de tous détruire ! Tous allait Bien avec Maura et tout allait pour le mieux avec Bryan puis elle a commencé à devenir jalouse de moi. Pour une fois que tous allais bien dans ma vie, qu'il n'y a pas de psychopathe à mes trousses ou qui poursuit ma famille ! Pour une fois que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui m'aime et que j'aime, il faut que Madame essai de me le piquer alors qu'elle peut avoir tous ce qu'elle veut !**

 **Korsack : tu pense vraiment que c'est de toi qu'elle est jalouse ?**

 **Jane : Hein ? C'est-à-dire ?**

 **Korsack : (soupirant) non, rien oublie.**

Absordé dans la discussion, ils n'avaient pas remarqué que 10 minutes avaient passé et qu'ils étaient arrivé à leur destination.

 **Korsack : J'ai faim ! Et si on se faisait une infiltration comme ça on peu observé tous en mangeant vu qu'il est midi ?**

 **Jane : Bonne idée, ça me calmera probablement**

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et s'assirent à une table au hasard, c'est en regardant le mur qu'ils remarquèrent une photo encadrée de leur victime un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

 **Serveuse : Bienvenue à Chatty Chatty, que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

 **Jane : un cheese burger s'il vous plait !**

 **Korsack** **: Un** **burger maison pour moi, s'il vous plait !**

 **Serveuse : Avec des frites ?**

 **Jane et Korsack : oui !**

 **Jane : pouvez-vous revenir après avoir commander, on est un peu curieux et on aimerait vous poser quelques questions sur ce monsieur de la photo au mur ?**

 **Serveuse : oh … Oui bien sûr, je reviens ! (quelques minutes passèrent) oui, c'est bon je suis toute à vous ! Enfin façon de parler (dit-elle tous en rigolant)**

 **Jane : On voudrait en savoir plus sur cet homme.**

 **Serveuse : Pourquoi ?**

 **Jane : Oh ! Par simple curiosité, son sourire nous inspire !**

 **Serveuse : Et bien c'est Joshua un ancien cuisiner d'ici ?**

 **Korsack : Ancien ?**

 **Serveuse : Oui, il est partie un mois après le début de son contrat. Il a littéralement disparu.**

 **Jane : Personne n'a signalé son départ enfin sa disparition ?**

 **Serveuse : Joshua n'avait pas d'amies et pas de famille, enfin il ne m'en à jamais parlé !**

 **Korsack : Et vous ?**

 **Serveuse : Et bien, il m'avait parler d'un rêve de partir, bientôt et j'ai penser qu'il c'était enfin décidé à partir**

 **Korsack : D'accord merci !**

Au même moment Maura et une grande jeune femme brune rentrèrent dans le restaurant l'air de rien souriante et rigolant aux éclats

 **Jane : Qu'est ce qu'elle fout ici elle ?!**

 **Serveuse : Oh ! ba c'est Maura et Jade. Ce sont des grandes habituées depuis l'ouverture. Elles viennent ensemble minimum une fois par semaine ici.**

 **Korsack : très bien ! Euh ! Pardon de vous avoir accaparé tous votre temps !**

 **Serveuse : Ne vous inquiétez pas ! C'était un plaisir !**

 **Jane : On va prendre à emporter si ça ne vous dérange pas !**

 **Serveuse : Non du tout ! Je vous apporte ça !**

 **Jane et Korsack : Merci !**

Ils se levèrent tous les deux en silence et prirent leur sac de nourriture puis sortirent de restaurant. En sortant Jane croisa le regard de Maura qui s'assombrit à la vue de Jane. Elle qui voulait être discrète, c'est raté. Ils rentrèrent dans la voiture et démarrèrent en direction du poste. Korsack décrétant ne plus avoir faim, Jane décida d'inviter Bryan au poste en salle de repos afin de manger les deux burgers qui refroidissent à vue d'œil. Arrivés au poste, Korsack retourna travailler tandis que Jane retrouva Bryan dans la dite salle. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à dévorer leurs repas. C'est à ce moment là que Maura rentra dans la salle se prendre un café avant de repartir en direction de la morgue. Maura en premier lieu gênée, s'excusa pour son intrusion afin de calmer les ardeurs de Jane mais cela ne suffit pas à cette dernière et répliqua.

 **Jane : Tu n'as pas l'impression de gêner par hasard ?**

(E _t voilà pour le deuxième chapitre, le troisième arrive bientôt ! N'hésitez p_ **a** _s pour les reviews ça me fais extrêmement plaisir ! )_


End file.
